An Unexpected Encounter
by Skye Aria
Summary: Cagalli is a star rising to fame, but no one knows she's really a Princess. One day, her father arranged with the Chairman of PLANTS to send his son to JS High for an encounter with her. Will love bloom between them,or will they drown in hatred instead?
1. Encounter I

**DESCRIPTION:  
**Cagalli Yula Attha is (forced to be) a teen star rising to fame, but no one knows that she's really the Princess of Orb. One day, her father arranged with the Chairman of PLANTS to send his son, Athrun Zala, who is cold, self-centered, proud AND happens to be the hottest teen sensation (according to the girls) to Junius Seven High to arrange for an unexpected encounter with Cagalli. Will love ever bloom between them, or will they drown in hatred instead?

**DISCLAIMER!:  
**There are some points I would like you guys to note before reading so that you could understand better(:

**#1:** This story is set when Cagalli&Friends are sixteen!  
**#2:** Thus, no one met each other yet.  
**#3:** It is already known that Kira&Cagalli are twins.  
**#4:** Uzumi Nara Attha, Patrick Zara, & all other dead characters are all alive unless stated.

So yea, I hope you guys enjoy reading! After reading, please review and provide comments please!  
It's my first fanfic, I hope you like it:D

* * *

**ENCOUNTER 1**

"Ms Cagalli, please remember to head to Heliopolis for a press conference after school, and to head to the studio for poster-taking on your upcoming movie after that. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Chairman said that he wants to see you tonight..." the man on the passenger seat at the front of the car ranted on and on.

Cagalli is getting pissed. She has finally agreed to her father's request to take up a tiny job in the holidays – in the showbiz. Right now, she still felt that her father is wrong in the "stressful society" he wants her to experience. Firstly, she is only sixteen! Yeah, it's true that many teens enter the entertainment industry to earn some fame and pocket money. But she isn't those materialistic girls. She just wants a normal and quiet life, that's all. Anyways, she doesn't need the money. Her father, Sir Uzumi Nala Attha, is the Head of State of Orb, which makes him the richest and the one with the most power in the country. And obviously, her father's money belongs to her (or so she thinks). She really hates the attention and the dresses she is forced to wear!

Finally! She thought. The school is just around the corner. She has been looking forward to the start of school at Junius Seven High School (JS High). Despite her prestigious background, she does not attend private schools like the other rich kids. Apparently, Uzumi thought that she should experience the life of a normal kid. Cagalli smirked. Well! That's the only thing she seems to agree with Uzumi on. The fun part is, nobody in the school knew she was a princess, nor they knew that she has a twin brother in the school. But that did not stop the attention she gets. She is still a little famous, being a teen star and all.

Before the car even came to a stop, Cagalli jumped out almost immediately. Someone was waiting for her at the gate.

"KIRAAAAAA! My baby brother, I miss youuuuuuu!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and jumped forward to hug Kira.

"Cagalli, it's only been a day. AND how many times must I tell you, I'M THE OLDER ONE!" Kira's face went red. Doesn't Cagalli know how embarrassing she is behaving? He observed her for a moment. "Hey, have you put on weight? You're heavy."

...Silence.

"Kira. What. Did. You. Just. SAY?"

As they were having fun arguing (somehow), they did not realize that someone was spying on them and taking notes from the pillar behind them. "Hmm, how interesting! It's going to work out fine this time!" the girl with short brown hair mumbled to herself. After taking a few more pictures of the twins, she ran off into the crowd as the bell that signaled for the start of school rang.

* * *

"Awww you're going off again?" Kira sighed. It's already been 2 weeks! Cagalli seem to get busier and busier with her job. And she's looking more and more tired by the days. Cagalli looked sorry. "Kira, you know I've got no choice..." She thought for a while, then looked up at Kira excitedly. "Why not... You come over tonight? Father said that he wants to see me... So let's have dinner together! Maybe you could even stay over tonight!" Kira sighed for the _nth_ time. Finally, he nodded.

Cagalli was tired. Really tired. She entered the door and looked at the huge walkway of her house. It was boring indeed. The only people living in the house are her father, herself, and the maids who took care of the house. Has Kira arrived? She thought. Then she fasten her pace. She really really look forward to catching up with him!

When she entered the living room, she heard a familiar voice. "Isn't it too soon?" It's Kira. The conversation stopped when she came into view. She met the serious eyes of her father and the shocked Kira who was sitting opposite her father. They looked like they had been discussing about something. "What... happened?" she sounded meek suddenly. The atmosphere doesn't look good and she grew afraid all of a sudden. "Cagalli... It's nothing. Let's have dinner then." Uzumi forced a smile and gestured both Cagalli and Kira to the dining table. Cagalli eyed Kira. He was still in shock. He met her gaze and turned away. Something MUST have happened. And from the looks of it, none of them are willing to let her in on it.

Cagalli was curious. Throughout the dinner she eyed the both of them suspiciously. "Cagalli, stop that and eat your dinner." Uzumi finally broke the silence. Cagalli put her utensils down. "Not till you tell me what you guys were talking about!"

"Political matters." Uzumi said. "Someone like you would never understand."

Fine, Cagalli thought. Just you wait. I'm definitely going to find out what it is!

* * *

"Oh father, must I do this? This is a complete waste of time! I hate girls! They are so whiny and disgusting!" the blue haired coordinator shuddered as he thought of the million fan girls he has. He's like, the hottest star around and all the girls idolize him. He smiled in satisfaction. It's really troublesome to be popular, he thought. He loves the attention. But he just hate girls!

"Athrun." Patrick Zala opened his mouth to speak. He looked up from his office table and stare straight into Athrun's emerald orbs. "Stop being such a spoilsport! The world doesn't revolve around you and you are not going to like everything you encounter. That's life. And it's time you learn to respect others and stop complaining."

Athrun is dumbfounded. Geez, he thought. Since young, whatever he wants, he gets it, and nobody could stop him. It has become quite a habit and Patrick Zala has finally started to notice too. His son needs to change. Otherwise, what would become of PLANT if it were to have such a leader in the near future? On television, his son seems so gentlemanly and caring which earned him millions of fans. He, of course, knew that it was just a façade. The real Athrun Zala is far from that. He is cold, unwavering, uncaring and proud. He is confident about all his attributes. From his looks to his body, he thought he was perfect. Patrick Zala sighed. "Alright, say no more. You're transferring to JS High and that's final." He looked down back at his documents. "I've got things to do. Now excuse yourself."

Athrun rose and left the room with a huge envelope. He pulled out the contents inside. "Cagalli Yula Attha... Princess of Orb." He thought she looked familiar. He stopped in his tracks. Wait a minute... Wasn't she the one who debuted for only two months and is slowly rising to fame? She's the girl who's going to co-star with him in the upcoming movie! He has never met her before, but still. Athrun chuckled. This is going to be fun... Or so he hoped.

* * *

Athrun yawned. He was TIRED. Gosh, he never did have to wake up at dawn (6am) for school. In his previous private school, he attended the afternoon lessons so that he could sleep longer. It has better be worth it! He yawned again as he entered the administrative office to get his new schedule. He was, after all, a new student.

"Ahhh! Athrun? Athrun ZALA? Oh dear. Sit down!" The office lady exclaimed. It sure pays to be famous! Athrun flashed his signature smile. No girls, even up till this day, could ever resist that charming smile of his. "Yea thank you, Ms...?" "ALLSTER! Fllay Allster! OMG I can't believe it's you! It's really you! I thought it was a rumour..." The office clerk smiled brightly. "Here you go Mr Zala! Your schedule... If you have any problems you can approach me! No, I mean... You MUST approach me!" "Thanks!" Athrun turned asnd roll his eyes. Sheesh, Athrun thought. Girls... As crazy as ever. But having fan girls all around the school will definitely help. At least he won't have to be... A LONER.

The moment he stepped out of the office, he saw a black limo stopped outside the office. A couple of boys and girls stepped out of the car. "Gee, this is going to be as boring as ever." The girl with short, dark pink hair sighed. As her eyes met Athrun, she stunned there, momentarily. "OHHMYYGAWD. YOU!" Athrun was shocked. Now that was rude. Who points straight at a stranger like that? "Athrun? Athrun Zala? Wow... " the girl with red ponytails exclaimed. The other 2 guys just looked at him sleepily. "Heyy. You're famous right?" one of the guys said. Athrun nodded. "I suppose... You could say that." Athrun replied politely. He knew that first impressions are the most important. "Great. Now you're one of us. I'm shinn." He gestured to the others. "This is Rey, that girl is Lunamaria. And that, is her younger sister."

"Hi I'm Meyrin! Meyrin... Hawke." Lunamaria caught her sister blushing. Is this what people call... Love at first sight? She smiled. "So you're one of us?" She asked Athrun. Athrun thought for a moment. Well, they looked like they're popular, and he didn't really want to spend his first day alone. "I guess you could say that." He smiled again. Now THAT is cool, thought Meyrin. She grabbed the schedule sheet Athrun is holding. "English, Math... EEEK! You're having most of your classes with us!" She shrieked. "Let's go to class TOGETHER!"

* * *

"Hey KIRA! Just TELL ME ALREADY! You know I'm going to keep bothering you till YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Cagalli practically screamed into Kira's ear. A group of guys whistled to Cagalli. Kira glared at them. He is kind of overprotective of his sister. "KIRAAA!" Cagalli prompted. Kira just kept mum. "Cagalli, I really can't tell you! I'm gonna get killed..." Another guy came up to Cagalli in the hallway. He began, "Ms Cagalli, I've been interested in you ever since..." "BUZ OFF DUDE. Can't you see I'm busy here? Now... Ahh!" Cagalli cringed in pain. "Don't you know how to walk proper.." She stopped as she look up and saw the famous Athrun whom everyone is going crazy over. "CHH. A celebrity? No wonder. Don't be so cocky just because you're famous and watch where you are going!" Cagalli blurted and as she stomp off furiously. Kira faced Athrun. "Erm, actually, she meant to say sorry... HEY CAGALLI WAIT FOR ME!" Kira turned and chased after Cagalli. Athrun smiled looked at the angry girl with interest. "Athrun, ignore her, she's such a b.i.t.c.h. I don't understand what the guys see in her at all. She's so arrogant, stubborn, rude, and..." Meyrin stopped as her gaze falls on Athrun's face. Wait a minute... Is he SMILING? Jealousy rose within her. That slut... She's so gonna pay for seducing MY Athrun! She thought as she clench her fist.

"Cagalli! SLOW DOWN WILL YA?" Kira was practically panting. His sister could sure run. He look at the distance between them. He can't catch up at this rate! However, something caught his attention and he stopped short. It's a picture of them on the notice board on the walkway. Is this... the school's paper?

* * *

**JSNEWS!  
**_by Miriallia Haww_

TOP NEWS:  
_Is the girl who is slowly rising to fame and famous for rejected practically the WHOLE SCHOOL finally dating? Insider reports show that she is seen roaming the school with this one guy and they are even visiting each others' home! Stay tuned to find out more... _

Kira's jaw dropped and he could almost swear it touched the ground. Then he looked down the newspaper conveniently.

_You heard it RIGHT! Athrun Zala, OUR ever__-__famous sensation, is now at JS HIGH! What does he do? What does he like? His type of girls? We'll let you know first hand from JSNEWS!_

_

* * *

_

**~End of First Chapter... Finally!~**

**So what do you guys think? Is it too cliche or cheesy? I hope not... ):  
Comment, Rate & Review please :D  
I hope I'd do better next time!**

**Till then, wait for the next encounter yeaa? (:**


	2. Encounter II

**DESCRIPTION:**

**Cagalli Yula Attha is (forced to be) a teen star rising to fame, but no one knows that she's really the Princess of Orb. One day, her father arranged with the Chairman of PLANTS to send his son, Athrun Zala, who is cold, self-centered, proud AND happens to be the hottest teen sensation (according to the girls) to Junius Seven High to arrange for an unexpected encounter with Cagalli. Will love ever bloom between them, or will they drown in hatred instead?**

**2nd Chapter! Currently I'm aiming to update a chapter twice a week. :\**

**If you could, please review after reading and give me feedback if you have any!**

**I hope you don't get bored!**

* * *

**Encounter 2**

"Athrun! Here! Sit here! Sit with me!" Meyrin exclaimed enthusiastically, having found a sit in the lecture hall. Athrun nodded, but he is actually thinking of the girl he met just now. That blonde girl made him change his views on girls... A little. Why didn't that girl go crazy? Athrun thought. He felt uneasy at the thought. He turns to Meyrin. She is still smiling crazily at him. Yep, he thought. This is definitely a first.

He looked around. Is the girl in the same class? Apparently not. If only she was here... Athrun jerked awake. What was he thinking? That's a really shocking thought. It can't be. Athrun then dismissed the thought almost as immediately as it came and laugh. He tried his best to convince himself that it was only because he was shock to see a girl not go crazy over him – even if she is the Princess of Orb. It's definitely not because he was interested in her. He hated girls! Perhaps her being a celebrity is part of the reason why she did not show her fondness of him. Deep down, she must really like me. It's just that she can't show it! Athrun thought to himself.

"RIINGGG!" The bell finally rang. Everyone rose and Athrun followed Shinn and gang out the hall. "Man, THAT was boring." Shinn complained. The rest laughed. Seriously, what's so funny about that? Athrun had no clue. How lame could they be? Athrun wondered. Meyrin caught sight of the article on their school notice board.

_You heard it RIGHT! Athrun Zala, OUR ever__-__famous sensation, is now at JS HIGH! What does he do? What does he like? His type of girls? We'll let you know first hand from JSNEWS!_

"Look sis, it's Athrun!" Meyrin nudged Lunamaria. "Oh yea, you're right! Hey Athrun. What's your secret for looking so glam all the time? It's unfair, you know." Athrun ignored Lunamaria's comment. Instead of his own article, he was actually more interested in the other article in the school's paper.

_Is the girl who is slowly rising to fame and famous for rejected practically the WHOLE SCHOOL finally dating? Insider reports show that she is seen roaming the school with this one guy and they are even visiting each others' home! Stay tuned to find out more... _

Dating? That's girl's attached to that brunette guy? That would explain why they were together just now. He felt had a sinking feeling in his chest. Is that jealousy? Nah, he thought. It's just... It's just what? I'm just being stupid, he chided himself. He shrugged that thought off conveniently. But what he did not know is that Meyrin caught him clenching his fists as he walked away. Meyrin look at the other article. Damn, she's so going to eliminate this threat once and for all.

Since Athrun was in a different class this period, Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria and Meyrin dropped him off at his class. "Athrun, meet at the cafeteria after your lesson yea? It's lunch break." Lunamaria reminded him. And with that, the whole gang moved off to their individual lessons.

* * *

The moment Athrun stepped into the class, the first thing, or rather, the first person he saw was the blonde girl. Cagalli caught him staring and rolled her eyes at him after mouthing the word "bastard". Athrun smile to himself. They are in the same class! However, his smile faded the moment he saw Cagalli turn back to Kira. For the entire lesson, Athrun was just staring at Cagalli from behind. Cagalli felt uneasy, as if someone was spying on her. She turned, and the moment she saw Athrun, she swiftly picked up an eraser on the table and toss it at Athrun.

"OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Athrun shouted. "Mr Zala?" Professor Mwu La Fllaga is getting pissed. He detests people interrupting his lesson. "What was WHAT for? And what do you think you are doing in MY class? See me after class immediately, you hear me?" Athrun scowled silently and Cagalli smirked. "What an idiot," Cagalli muttered under her breath. Kira just looked at her worriedly. He's got a very bad feeling about this.

"YAYY! Lunch!" "Gosh, I'm hungry." Everyone rushed out to the Cafeteria. Cagalli pulled Kira along. "Come on Kira! You are damn slowwwww." Kira followed Cagalli without any protest. Before he leave, he turned to take a last look at Athrun, who is chided by the Professor.

* * *

"What's taking Athrun so long!" Meyrin complained. "I think he's probably lost. Wait a while more and be patient, Meyrin." Rey tried to comfort her. It's kindof working for Meyrin as she just sat down. Geez, Shinn thought. Girls... Just what do they see in Athrun?

"Hey." Athrun managed a smile. He looked tired. "Athrun... What's wrong? Sit here!" Meyrin was concerned. Athrun shook his head. "Nothing much... I just got detention, that's all." Everyone looked at Athrun with a pitiful look. Detention, meant no lunch for Athrun for 1 whole week! And he's supposed to work in one of the stalls in the cafeteria.

"Why do you get detention anyway?" Shinn was curious. Even him, being a (self–proclaimed) "bad boy", always make sure he stay away detention. Imagine! Selling food to the whole population of JS High! That's what people call "embarrassing". HA! Let's see how the almighty Athrun is going to cope! Time for some drama...

"That blonde called Cagalli." Then he smiled as he remembered the events that happened just a while before. He paid particular attention to her name as Professor Mwu La Fllaga called her for a question just now. She seemed like a model student in front of the teachers. If only they knew what she did to him in class! He almost laughed at the thought.

Okay, that's it. Meyrin is really really pissed now. Apparently, she thinks that Cagalli has reached her limit and she is going to let her payback this time. Big time. She pulled out her phone from her purse and prepared to send a new text message.

_Girls, meet me at the old place after school at 2pm. Don't be late._

* * *

**I'M SORRY! ): This is a really short chapter. I've been busy nowadays.. **  
**I'll make it back up to you guys soon with really long (& more interesting chapters), I promise.**  
**Please comment & review!**

**I'm going to get brain dead if I keep thinking of more ideas. :\**  
**If you all don't mind, please let me know what I should write next.**

**CIAO:D **


	3. Encounter III

**DESCRIPTION:**

Cagalli Yula Attha is (forced to be) a teen star rising to fame, but no one knows that she's really the Princess of Orb. One day, her father arranged with the Chairman of PLANTS to send his son, Athrun Zala, who is cold, self-centered, proud AND happens to be the hottest teen sensation (according to the girls) to Junius Seven High to arrange for an unexpected encounter with Cagalli. Will love ever bloom between them, or will they drown in hatred instead?

**ENCOUNTER 3**

"Yes, a Teriyaki chicken set? Got it. Please wait a moment! Yes yes, everyone please calm down!" Athrun smile to the crowd he's facing not in the public, but IN FRONT OF a Japanese food stall in the cafeteria.

Gosh. Athrun sighed. This is really tiring.

"Athrun! With you around our business is getting better and better! Thanks a lot, I mean it. It must be really tough for you huh..." The slightly old looking man who looked about 40years old smiled.

"Nah! It's nothing, Mr Bartfield. It's... Erm, actually, it's quite interesting." Athrun managed with a bitter smile. Interesting? Sounds ridiculous to him, but that's the best he could come up with.

"GOSH, don't call me that! It sounds so old. You know, kiddo, people used to call me 'Tiger of the Desert'! Because of my skin color, I guess. You can call me 'Tiger', I don't really mind!" He chuckled. It's good to talk to youngsters – it made him feel young again.

"'Tiger of the Desert?' I think you're more of 'Tiger of the DESSERT'. Geez, you haven't change a bit. Still as thick-skinned as ever."

"Oh, Aisha... Perhaps I should really change my career to selling desserts instead..." Andrew Bartfield smiled and look at his wife lovingly.

They may be quarrelling, but they sure are loving. Athrun smiled. If only... If his mother was still around, would his father become the guy he is now? The man who works like crazy all day and neglect his family (which basically consist of Athrun only - and maybe the maid) .

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the crowd finally dispersed.

"I want Fried Salmon set. Fast." The voice made Athrun's head jerk up. That familiar voice...

"Sure. Salmon set coming right up." Athrun replied politely. He was smiling within.

"ARGH, it's FRIED Salmon, you idiot. Not Salmon!" Cagalli growled back.

Athrun chuckled. That's so Cagalli. Everyone fantasized him and treated him like God, someone they will go obsessed with. "Athrun" may even be a religion someday! Cagalli is just so different. She's... unique. And to think he tried to plead his father into not letting him come to JS High... Now he's a little thankful he did. It made his days much more... interesting. He would –-

"OMG can you stop daydreaming? I want sesame seed on my rice! What's wrong with you? Chhh, seriously, forget it." Cagalli stomped off hurriedly to the table where Kira was already waiting for her.

"EEEEEEK an ant an ant an ant! AHHH it's damn disgusting! Ewww I'm definitely not sitting here!" Cagalli shrieked. Kira brushed those tiny ants off her seats. Cagalli may be lomboy-ish, but she sure acts girly - without herself noticing it.

"For goodness sake, it's only an ant! Must you get so worked up over this?" Kira looked at his sister with disbelief.

From a corner, a girl with red locks tied into two ponytails was staring at her. The corner of her lips rose. HA! So she's afraid of insects...

"Meyrin, are you sure you want to do this? It's not that I'm not supporting you, but rather, is it worth it?" Lunamaria asked her sister. She is someone who needs reasoning. To her, her sister's action is just... Not right. It's not like that Cagalli girl ever did something to her sister.

"But sis! She did that to MY Athrun! Well, technically he's not mine yet, but he'll be! Soon. I just know. Athrun likes me! It's just... Well. He hasn't realize it yet." The red haired girl retorted confidently.

"But Meyrin..."

Meyrin put both her hands over her ears. She did not want to listen to whatever her sister says. Is Lunamaria really her biological sister or not? Why is she not encouraging her to do so? It's for her future! A future with Athrun... She felt the key in her pocket. That's the key... The key that she and her friends tried to obtain for the past few days but to _almost_ no avail. The crucial key... that leads to Cagalli's locker.

RIIINNGGGG!

**~3rd Chapter!~**

**Ahhh... Sorry. I know it's short! :P**

**I shall not come up with excuses about not updating because I do not have any!**

**National Exam this year. (Hahahaha that wasn't supposed to be an excuse!)**

**See you in the next ENCOUNTER! **

**Really soon! The story plot has been brainstorm-ed!**

**For Meyrin lovers... I'm really sorry! But every story needs an antogonist... And somehow she became one.  
Maybe I'll write one where she's not as b****y next time :)**


	4. Encounter IV

**DESCRIPTION:**

Cagalli Yula Attha is (forced to be) a teen star rising to fame, but no one knows that she's really the Princess of Orb. One day, her father arranged with the Chairman of PLANTS to send his son, Athrun Zala, who is cold, self-centered, proud AND happens to be the hottest teen sensation (according to the girls) to Junius Seven High to arrange for an unexpected encounter with Cagalli. Will love ever bloom between them, or will they drown in hatred instead?

**ENCOUNTER 4**

_-In class-_

"Kira, I'm hungry."

Kira stared at his sister. "So?"

"So.. GET SOMETHING FOR ME ALREADY!" Cagalli can't believe the extent of her brother's "lag-ness"... If there was such a word. He really needs to get a new "modem". Cagalli chuckled at her own joke.

Kira really don't get her sister. It's like she have some kind of split personality disorder. Anyway...

"So why can't you get some food yourself? It's just downstairs."

Cagalli's head jerked up from the textbook and got a good look at Kira before saying, "Are you serious? That dumbass threw an eraser at me! AND he has absolutely no sense of emergency! I could rip his head off by just seeing him pack my lunch yesterday. Come on... You know we don't get along."

Kira finally resigned to her request and as usual, he rose from his seat to run an errand for his un-cute sister.

_-At the Cafeteria-_

"Hi, please get me a set of fried salmon set. Takeaway please." Kira gave his order to the blue-haired guy standing across the counter.

"YOU! You're that guy. Are you dating Cagalli?" Athrun felt annoyed at even seeing his face. 

"Erm. No, you're wrong! We're just friends. Like... buddies." Kira retorted.

When Athrun heard that, he started to relax. So they aren't together huh...

"So can I get my order now?" Kira broke the silence, and then continued saying, "It's Cagalli's."

"Sure, be right back!" Athrun beamed. Before he turned to call out the order to Mr Bartfield, he noticed something that caught his attention.

"That! Is that a mechanical bird?" Athrun pointed to Kira's shoulder with his index finger.

Kira was shocked at his sudden enthusiasm. "Erm... Yea, I made it myself. It's called Tori."

"TORRIII!" The bird greeted.

Athrun was amazed. His mouth opened to shape like a perfect "O". "Damn, you need to teach me how to make one of those! Did you use that latest software to..."

Kira smiled. He thinks that Athrun is kind of... nice. And he is definitely not how Cagalli has described him as. Cagalli really need to loosen up and get to know that guy! He have no doubt that Cagalli would like him too. That's if only she would try to get along with him.

_-Attha Residence-_

Kira, Cagalli, and Sir Uzumi Nala Attha are sitting over dinner.

"How's school today? Is it going great?" Sir Uzumi tried to play it casual by starting a mini conversation - about school.

"OK." Cagalli replied lamely and continued playing with the spaghetti on her plate. She suddenly remembered something and look up from her plate.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow." Looking at everyone's puzzled expressions, she continued, "I got an upcoming movie, remember? Tomorrow is the date where I have to meet up with the Director of the new movie and negotiate some details. I'm not working without a good pay, you know. Furthermore!" Her eyes started to shimmer. "This is definitely going to be a hit movie! I kind of saw the script, and it was great! If everything goes well, I'm definitely on my way to the Oscars. Definitely!"

Of course Kira is happy for her. However... "Cagalli, that's really good news. Just don't get con, yeah? I mean, last time you had this scandal with that guy in the movie, and that almost brought you..."

"Shut up! I won't get THAT stupid again. Trust me. That guy was a jerk. So there." Cagalli stopped Kira from saying further.

And the three of them finished their dinner peacefully.

_-On the Car-_

"Cagalli, remember to smile ALL TIME LATER yea? And note your actions! Oh yea, and you need to..." Cagalli's personal manager, Stella Loussier rant on and on that made Cagalli cringe. So she just went "Ok, Umm, Yea, Sure." But she obviously wasn't listening!

As the clock ticked by, they got nearer and nearer to their destination - the office of Campbell Entertainment Company. Stella did some touch up on Cagalli's make-up, just in time as the car stopped on the front door of the building.

"Good luck!" Cagalli's driver winked at her. "But I doubt you'll need it. Still!" Cagalli smiled and left the car.

When she stepped out of the car, she froze. It couldn't be... That guy entering the building... Could it possibly be Athrun?

At the same time, Meyrin left the flower shop holding a bouquet of flowers and smiled.

**Muahahaha! How was it?**

**Yea, bad habit of me updating slowww.**

**Anyway!**

**Please tell me if you all like it or not! Like if it's too confusing, or if you think the characters are getting off track.**

**It would really make my day:)**

**Not to mention, a form of inspiration too~**


End file.
